1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of realizing a normal insertion and a reverse insertion.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic industries, a conventional USB 2.0 electrical connector needs to be distinguished an obverse surface from a reverse surface to be inserted and a drawback of a lower transmission speed is gradually emerged. The conventional USB 2.0 electrical connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of first terminals. The insulating housing has a base portion and a tongue board protruded frontward from a front surface of the base portion. The first terminals are fastened to the insulating housing with front ends of the first terminals being exposed to a top surface of the tongue board. In order to realize a normal insertion and a reverse insertion of the USB 2.0 electrical connector, a plurality of second terminals are increased to be fastened to the insulating housing of the USB 2.0 electrical connector with front ends of the second terminals being exposed to a bottom surface of the tongue board. But the above-mentioned structure will cause a series of problems, especially, electromagnetic interferences will be generated between the first terminals and the second terminals to affect signal transmission qualities of the first terminals and the second terminals.
In order to reduce the electromagnetic interferences between the first terminals and the second terminals, a USB 3.1 electrical connector generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of upper terminals, a plurality of lower terminals, and a shielding plate mounted between the upper terminals and the lower terminals to improve an electromagnetic shielding effect so as to improve signal transmission qualities of the upper terminals and the lower terminals. However, the USB 3.1 connector has no way of completely shielding all electromagnetic interferences, a high-frequency transmission waveform will be usually unstable, in addition, rear ends of the upper terminals and rear ends of the lower terminals are exposed outside to be affected by external electromagnetic interferences, so that signal transmission qualities of the upper terminals and the lower terminals are lowered.
Thus, in order to effectively overcome the aforesaid drawbacks, an innovative electrical connector is essential to be provided, a high-frequency transmission wave form of the innovative electrical connector is steady, and transmission qualities of electrical signals of the innovative electrical connector are improved, so that the innovative electrical connector is convenient for a user to be used.